Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 120
=Summary= Seeing right through Noah's mind games, Seto heads through the streets of Gozaburo's virtual Domino City, heading for KaibaCorp and finding his stepfather in the main office. Gozaburo reveals that he has unleashed a Duel Monster army on Yugi and his friends, but the tide is seesawing back and forth in the favor of both opposing sides. Seto orders Gozaburo to shut down his Virtual World and release all the minds trapped here, but Gozaburo says that Seto must earn his freedom and challenges him to a duel. To remind his stepson of the painful moment he'd had when he dueled Yugi, who'd achieved the impossible by summoning Exodia in their first duel, Gozaburo reveals that he is using an Exodia Deck—or is he? Ultimately, Gozaburo summons a monster called "Exodia Necross", who seems to be nearly as invincible as its "Forbidden One" counterpart. Meanwhile, Noah has escaped to the real world in Mokuba's body and plans to destroy the virtual fortress with his father's own satellite missiles, destroying every mind trapped in cyberspace, but suddenly has a change of heart when he is reminded that Mokuba considered him his brother and instead tries to help everyone escape. Will Yugi and his friends escape the Virtual World? And can Kaiba win against a virtually invincible monster in time to escape himself before Gozaburo's virtual fortress is destroyed? =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba VS. Gozaburo Kaiba - Part 1= Gozaburo Kaiba's Turn *Activates "Painful Choice" and chooses 5 cards from his Deck (The 5 pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One"). Seto selects "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" to be added to Gozaburo's hand; the other pieces are discarded to Gozaburo's Graveyard. *Sets a monster. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Sets a card. *Normal Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) and attacks Gozaburo's face-down monster. It is "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" (200 ATK / 300 DEF), which is then destroyed. Gozaburo Kaiba's Turn *Activates "Contract with Exodia". Since all 5 pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One" are in his Graveyard, Gozaburo can pay 2000 LP (Gozaburo: 4000 > 2000 Life Points) to Special Summon "Exodia Necross" (1800 ATK / 0 DEF) to the field. (NOTE: In the real game, "Contract with Exodia" does not require you to pay any LP cost). *Attacks "Vorse Raider" with "Exodia Necross". Since it has lower ATK than the defending monster, Gozaburo loses LP (Gozaburo: 2000 > 1900 Life Points) and would normally have his monster destroyed, but "Exodia Necross" can't be destroyed in battle. *Instead, whenever it battles with a monster, it gains + 1000 ATK ("Exodia Necross": 1800 > 2800 ATK / 0 DEF) (NOTE: In the real game, "Exodia Necross" only gains 500 ATK and during each of its controller's Standby Phases, not when it battles a monster). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Normal Summons "Spirit Ryu" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Burst Breath", tributing "Spirit Ryu" to destroy all monsters on the field with equal or lower DEF than the ATK of the tributed monster. *Since "Exodia Necross" has a DEF of 0, it would normally be destroyed, but it remains on the field because it can't be destroyed by the effect of Magic or Trap Cards. (NOTE: In the anime, Gozaburo explains that the presence of each piece of "Exodia the Forbidden One" in his Graveyard adds a special effect to "Exodia Necross". "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" prevents it from being destroyed by Magic Cards, "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" protects it from being destroyed by Trap Cards, "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" protects it from the special effects of monsters, "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" allows it to gain + 1000 ATK with every battle and finally the head of Exodia protects it from being destroyed by monsters in battle; all this of course, is not the case in real life). *Sets a card. *Switches "Vorse Raider" to Defense Position. Duel concludes next episode.